elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vahtacen's Secret
Overview Faction: Mages Guild Quest giver: Raminus Polus in the Arcane University at the Imperial City Reward: Robe of the Conjurer and Conjurer status once you speak to Raminus regarding the next quest. Background Information Raminus Polus asks you to speak to Irlav Jarol about an archaeological dig site at Vahtacen, an ancient Ayleid ruin. Speak to Irlav and he will direct you there. Walkthrough Travel to the map marker and find Skaleel inside, who'll tell you that they haven't been able to move on with the archaeological dig. Follow the map markers to the pillar and talk to Denel. He will instruct you to get a book from Skaleel, so go back to her and get the reference guide. Now head back to the room with the pillar, read all 4 of the stone inscriptions on the walls, and have Denel translate them. There is a chest next to him with scrolls you will need (plus some other random ones so it's not completely obvious what you need to do). It's also a good idea to have a strong anti-shock spell cast on yourself like Electric Shell to defend against the powerful shock correction you receive if you get the spell or sequence wrong. You might want to save your game before you try, as this must be done in the proper order to the pillar with on target or on touch spells(must use spells on the pillar itself): #''av molag anyammis'': Fire spell #''av mafre nagaia'': Frost spell #''magicka loria'': Sever Magicka #''magicka sila'': Fortify Magicka (This spell can be purchased from Raminus Polus for 277g) (an elevate magica scroll can also be used here, but it is also a touch spell) Note that Drain Magicka will not work. Also note that the Sever Magicka scroll in the chest is "Touch", not "Target," so you will have to be right next to the pillar. If done properly, each successive spell will lower the columns more. Note: Remember to have a silver or enchanted weapon handy, or some way to magically destroy the ghosts & wraiths you'll encounter. Throughout the dig site, be on the lookout for Ayleid Coffers containing gold and Varla or Welkynd Stones. Head inside Vahtacen Lorsel and follow the hallways and rooms (there's only one way). Watch out for floors that either drop away or raise up to spike traps; as well as, automatic shock nodes on the ceilings. Fight your way past two or three Gloom Wraiths, and in the final large room you'll see a raised platform with collapsed stairs on either side. Go past it and up the southeast stairs. Activate the switch on the right column, which raises the stairs in the middle of the room providing access to the center platform. Go up these stairs and one of the four columns on the platform contains a push button to reveal your goal, an Ancient Elven Helm (not magical, AC3). When you go up the platform, Ancient Ghosts, Skeleton Guardians, or Lichs are summoned (level-dependent). The Ancient Ghosts will immediately summon some skeletons and zombies to come after you, while they remain in the distance casting lightning, silence and burden - pretty much all at once. Once you've obtained the helm, go back up the southeast stairs (the wall at the top opened when you took the helm revealing an exit). You'll find some stashes full of enchanted items and gold to the left and right. There are a few more Gloom Wraiths here, and at least one Lich. Once you dispatch the enemies, follow the corridors back to the main Vahtacen room, speak to Skaleel, return to Imperial City, and complete the quest by speaking with Irlav again. Once you speak to Raminus about your next quest and advancement, you'll receive your reward. Video Walkthrough thumb|500px|left Journal entries After accepting the quest from Raminus Polus: :Raminus Polus has asked that I speak with Irlav Jarol about assisting with his research. After speaking to Irlav Jarol: :I need to find the Ayelid sic ruins of Vahtacen and speak with Skaleel. After speaking to Skaleel in Vahtacen: :A room in Vahtacen contains a pillar that reacts to magic. I need to figure out how it works, but I must be careful so that I am not harmed. It's been suggested that I should stay away from anything but simple, single-effect spells. After speaking to Denel: :Skaleel may have some reference material for deciphering the Ayleid symbols in Vahtacen. I should ask her for it. After retrieving the reference guide and giving it to Denel: :Denel has offered to find translations of the inscriptions on the walls of Vahtacen. I should read all the inscriptions, and then tell him what they say. After opening the pillar with the spells cast in the right order: :I've solved the puzzle of the pillar, opening up more of the ruins of Vahtacen. After retrieving the Ancient Elven Helm: :I've found an object deep within Vahtacen. I should take it to Skaleel. After showing the object to Skaleel: :I need to deliver the Ayelid sic artifact to Irlav Jarol. Once you've delivered the artifact to Jarol: :I have delivered the artifact to Irlav Jarol. Notes *You can use any fire and frost spell or fire or frost powered staff. *If you waste the Damage Magicka scroll, you can buy the Damage Magicka spell from Sulinus Vassinus in the Skingrad Mages Guild. *If you waste the Fortify Magicka spell, you'll need to buy it (there are several spell merchants) and make a custom Fortify Magicka on Touch or Target spell. *You can also step outside Vahtacen and wait three full days after which the scrolls will appear back inside the chest. Category:Mages Guild Quests Category:Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests